Sugar High
by WP
Summary: A nice Sister day. You know I suck at these just read the damn story
1. Default Chapter

AN: Told u I wouldn't b gone for long! This will pobably just be a short little thing. Just  
some kinda happy fun to get them off that whole depressed thing. anyway let me no  
what ya think.   
  
Sugar High   
  
  
Prue slowly opened her eyes. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she waited for them to  
focus. She wasn''t surprised to see the form of her baby sister, Paige, sleeping beside  
her.   
  
It had been a regular occurrence since they had brought Paige back from hell. There  
was a flaw in the spell that meant Paige often remembered what had happened in  
dream form. If the dream involved Prue then she''d orb out mid nightmare to Prue''s  
room, if it involved Piper or Phoebe, she''d normally wake up and check on them.   
  
Before Prue knew the sun was streaming through the stain glass windows of the attic.   
  
She watched as Paige started to wake up. ""Hey sleepy.""  
  
Paige let out a small laugh, ""you sound like Piper.""   
  
""Well, technically she sounds like me.""   
  
""You over think.""   
  
""I just can''t help it. I''m too smart."" Prue joked.   
  
""Yeah yeah."" Paige said as she stretched. Slowly she realised she must have orbed  
out of her bed to Prue''s. Then followed mental pictures of her nightmare.  
  
""You ok?"" Prue asked, knowing Paige was remembering the nightmare.  
  
Paige nodded unsurely.   
  
Prue held Paige''s hand, ""want to tell me about it?""  
  
Paige shook her head instantly.   
  
Prue wasn''t shocked, Paige hadn''t shared any details but she didn''t block them out.   
  
Paige reached out and hugged Prue, berrying her face in her big sisters shoulder.  
  
Prue knew this ritual well and held Paige until she calmed down.   
  
When she eventually pulled back Prue wiped away the stray tears and smiled at her  
baby sister. She was so glad they were finally all together again. She had a special  
bond with Paige. Something different to the one she held with Piper and Phoebe.  
  
""Hey, I''ve got an idea.""   
  
Paige looked intrigued at the childish look in Prue''s eyes. ""What?""  
  
""How about we go wake up those sisters of our''s and have ourself''s a sister day?""   
  
Paige felt beyond happy at the idea. ""Let''s go!""   
  
Prue grabbed Paige by the hand and dragged her downstairs to Phoebe''s room.  
  
They slowly crept in and saw Phoebe, mouth open, lightly snoring. They shared a look  
and understood. Paige leaped for the bed while Prue pulled back the covers and gently  
tickled Phoebe''s sides as Paige continued to bounce up and down..  
  
Phoebe let out a yelp as Prue''s tickling and Paige''s jumping woke her. ""Oh my god,  
what are you two playing at!"" She said without opening her eyes she swatted Prue away.  
  
""Sister day my precious little sister."" Prue answered.  
  
""Pheebs, you just get happier and happier on beautiful mornings!"" Paige said sarcastically.  
  
Phoebe''s head shot up. ""Have you woke up Piper yet?"" She said grinning evilly.  
  
Paige stopped jumping up and down and sat down beside Phoebe, ""Nope. Want to help  
us?""  
  
Phoebe quickly jumped out of bed and ran for Piper''s room but Prue stopped her.  
""Check if Leo''s there first!"" She said as she carefully peeked in the door.   
  
She looked back to her sisters grinning as she shook her head. ""1, 2, 3..."" She whispered.  
  
On 3 they all burst in with Paige and Phoebe jumping up and down on the bed singing  
''Wake up it''s a beautiful morning.'' While Prue took again to tickling.  
  
Piper hardly had time to fully wake up before she was in hysterics. Prue wouldn''t let up  
on the tickling and the sight of her younger sisters didn''t help.  
  
Prue eventually stopped when she realised Piper was trying to say she couldn''t  
breathe.   
  
""We''re having a sister day, Pipe!"" Paige said as she plonked down next to Piper while  
Phoebe continued jumping.   
  
""Sounds good, especially if its got you three so happy."" She said. It was a real relief  
to her. Seeing Paige so cut up for weeks was really scaring her but she seemed to be  
getting over it gradually.  
  
""Video''s, Food, Food, Food and talking!"" Phoebe exclaimed happily.   
  
""Oh! What''s for breakfast?"" Prue asked.  
  
Piper sighed, ""look''s like I''m making a feast then?""   
  
All 3 of her sisters nodded. 


	2. D moment

AN: Ok, so i was going for a happy light fic but who am I kiding? in this life theres gotta be  
some depressing issues.anyway let me no what u think.Sorry about ff.net doubling my  
punctuation. And Kt you little scotlum u! U r a dirty wee lesbium moment person.   
  
Part 2  
  
Piper was whipping up some pancake batter while Prue was making the french toast. The  
sound of Ska rang through the manor as Paige and Phoebe were in the living room dancing  
about like idiots. Glenn had been rudely awakened and thrown out earlier but luckily he  
didn''t mind.   
  
""Today should be good for us all. You know we haven''t had a sister day with all four of  
us."" Piper said.  
  
Prue nodded in agreement, ""Yeah, it''s long overdue. She orbed into the attic during the  
night again.""  
  
Piper''s faced instantly showed her worry, ""did she say anything about it?""  
  
Prue shrugged, ""No, just the same as usual. Sobs her heart out but doesn''t want to share any  
details.""  
  
Piper''s frowned deepened, ""What are we meant to do?""   
  
Prue sighed, ""There''s nothing we can do. We can''t make her tell us, all we can do is be  
their for her. Give her a shoulder to cry on.""  
  
""I just wish there was something more we could do!""   
  
""I know, Piper. But she''s still letting us in, just not with detail.""  
  
Before Piper could reply Paige and Phoebe bounded into the kitchen. ""Almost ready?""  
Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue smiled, ""Yeah just got the pancakes to finish, why don''t you take some of this stuff  
through?""   
  
Phoebe grabbed a plate of good breakfast foods and went to the dining room while Paige  
studied Piper. She didn''t look as happy as she did earlier.  
  
""Pipe, are you ok?""   
  
Piper forced a smile, ""Yeah. Now take some food through.""   
  
Paige still not convinced done as she was told.   
  
******  
  
All four sisters were sprawled over the sofa and floor watching ''Empire Records.'' They''d  
all found it hilarious and had the odd popcorn fight until they seemed to calm down. As the  
movie got to Deborah''s fake funeral the mood seemed to grow more and more sombre.   
  
Paige couldn''t help but feel that was her. Except know one made her see the error of suicide  
before she did it. But she was under the spell of a warlock. But she was weak enough to still  
do it. To leave her sisters, to leave Glenn.   
  
Piper looked over at Paige to see her with a distant look on her face. As Paige''s eyes began  
to well with tears.   
  
""Maybe we should change the movie."" She said still not looking from Paige.  
  
Prue looked at her sisters, seeing Paige''s face she instantly knew where Piper as going with this.  
  
""Paige? Honey, it''s ok."" Prue tried to reassure her.  
  
""It all has a happy ending."" Phoebe added without thinking.  
  
""Nothing in our life has a happy ending. How long while it be until another demon comes  
along and kills one of us? How long is it until, until my dreams drive me as insane as I was!?""  
She said with her voice thick with emotion.  
  
""Paige, you know that the demons won''t stop coming, not for a long time but that''s our  
destiny, our job! And you will not go insane. Honey, you''re probably one of the sanest people  
I know. After everything you''ve been through you''re still here and you''re strong."" Phoebe  
exclaimed.  
  
""And if there''s one thing this family has shown is that death isn''t all that permanent."" Prue  
said seriously.  
  
""It is. We fight for our life''s everyday. We fight for each other everyday and everyday  
someone get''s hurt, someone get''s killed, someone experiences sadness. How is that  
right?"" Paige asked growing more and more upset.  
  
""It''s not right, sweetie. It''s not fair but it''s our life''s and would you really want to change  
them? Without witchcraft I dread to think where we''d be, but it wouldn''t be together.""  
Phoebe added.  
  
Paige''s face began to crumble, ""I don''t want my life without you guys, I don''t want to be  
alone again. I just want to feel normal again. I''m sick of being scared.""  
  
Piper wrapped her arm''s around Paige, ""you don''t have to be scared. We''ll always be here  
to protect you."" She said quietly, not trusting her voice.   
  
Paige couldn''t hold back her sobs any longer as she sank into Piper''s embrace. Prue and  
Phoebe joined in, both promising to take care of the youngest. 


	3. insert witty title good sheep

AN: Last part I'm afraid. Let me kno what u guys think. KT Blah. KT Blah blah.  
:D feel better scotlum. Goldfiner in a week. We'll be skanking to the sounds of  
superman in a week. Hav fun picking out the LM's. I'm sure there is plenty  
  
Part 3  
  
'There's nothing like a group cry with sisters who make you feel that in that moment  
everything will be fine, nothing can harm you, nothing ever will as long as they're there. I  
think that's what I most resent about being kept out of their life's for so long. I wanted,  
needed someone to hold me and tell me everything would be ok. I needed to be taken care of.  
But I have that now so I should stop complaining and live for now. For my sisters.' Paige  
thought as she was snuggled into Piper's side with Prue and Phoebe right beside them.   
  
The room was quiet. All that could be heard was breathing and the occasional rustling of  
someone moving. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was... soothing. Each sister lost in thought  
but feeling the warmth of love all around them.   
  
Piper sat stroking Paige's hair. She'd do anything to have this one moment stay forever. All of  
her sisters right beside her, all content in just being together.   
  
"Can ask you guys something? You can say no if you want." Paige asked her big sisters.  
  
Prue let out a small laugh, "we WILL tell you anything you want. Within reason."  
  
Paige felt nervous, she didn't want to upset her sisters but she was dying to know. "What was  
mom like?"   
  
None of the sisters had expected that but then again why shouldn't they? They never really  
offered any facts about their childhood.   
  
"She was a great woman. We always knew she loved us." Piper started.  
  
"She had an amazing way of making you feel so safe with a hug or just a few words." Prue  
continued.  
  
"Like you guys." Paige thought aloud.  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe who's face light up. Her little Phoebe just realised she was a big sister.   
  
Prue answered. "Yeah, honey. If that's how we make you feel."  
  
"It is." Paige said confidently.  
  
"You do that mom loves you, that everything that happened could never change that?" Piper  
asked look right into Paige's eyes.  
  
Paige was confused, she didn't know her mom, her mom didn't know her, how did that work?  
  
"I guess I know but... I don't know her. I've met her once. Once that I can remember." Paige  
admitted figuring lying wouldn't do much good.  
  
"She's still your mother. She's loved you everyday since she found out she was pregnant. And  
just because she wasn't physically there doesn't mean she stopped loving you. " Phoebe told  
her. "If I didn't believe it, I would have had an even harder life."   
  
Paige smiled at Phoebe despite the tears in her eyes, "maybe I'll get to talk to her more some  
day."   
  
Piper nodded, "you will. Mom is always around."   
  
Everyone fell back into the comfortable silence.   
  
"Ok, this is getting ridiculous for a sister day. I vote for sugar." Phoebe said getting up to face  
her sisters.  
  
"Seconded." Prue shouted as she stood up and linked arms with Phoebe.  
  
"Thirded." Piper said raising her hand.  
  
Paige laughed at her big sisters then shrugged, "mouthed?"  
  
*********  
  
Soda cans and chocolate sat all over the kitchen table. Around it sat the four Halliwell's. All  
giggling like kids.   
  
"They started singing if you're happy and you know it." Piper said before laughing again. "Oh  
god , it hurts! I'm gonna wet myself! Piper said before making a run for the bathroom.  
  
This only made the other 3 laugh harder. Prue began taking deep breathes to try and calm  
herself. She saw Paige looking at her while laughing so hard she was crying.  
  
"What?"  
  
Paige managed to control her laughing long enough to answer, "you were a man!!" She then  
exploded into laughter again.   
  
Prue swatted Paige, "I...I..." She then joined in the laughter, "I was horny the whole time!"  
  
Phoebe burst in with, "You walked like Richard Simmons!"  
  
Piper came in to fin them all slumped over the table in hysterics. She quietly went to the fridge  
and got a bottle with a sports cap. Taking aim she shot freezing water at each of her sisters.  
  
Prue stood up screaming. "Oh, now you're in trouble."   
  
Phoebe and Paige then started towards Piper, "you are so for it!"   
  
Piper boke into a run as she tried to hide in the living room, behind the sofa.   
  
Prue stopped her younger sisters and signalled for them to go round to the other side.   
  
As they approached Piper from one side she blocked her in at the other. They all jumped for  
Piper at once and started tickling her.   
  
Piper sat there laughing. There was nothing else she could do. After a couple of minutes she  
finally got Prue's attention.  
  
"What are you planning in their?" She asked Piper.  
  
"Who haven't we tickled till they can't take it before?"   
  
Prue grinned and looked at Phoebe who grinned back. They let Piper up while Paige backed  
away, realising what was going on.  
  
"Uh... guys, come on, I'm new to this. I can't take tickling.." The last part becoming a scream  
as she began to run but almost straight away she was pulled onto the sofa.   
  
All her sisters tickling as she begged for mercy.   
  
"What are the magic words?" Phoebe said to her.  
  
"I don't know!!!" She said still trying to escape the tickling.  
  
"Guess! its not that hard." Prue told her.  
  
Paige felt like she couldn't breath. "You guys, you guys are the best!" She tried.  
  
"Try again, baby sis." Prue said.  
  
Piper could see how much Paige couldn't think of the words so she quickly whispered them to  
her, "say I love you."  
  
"I love you! I love you!" she shouted.  
  
Prue and Phoebe finally stopped tickling her. "Well don, now you'll know for next time."  
  
Paige laughed even though it hurt, "ow, I think you guys have killed me. My head hurts from  
laughing."   
  
"Awww, poor squirt." Piper kissed her head.   
  
Once again all the sisters were sprawled over the sofa and floor. Each of them near sleeping  
after coming down from the sugar high but for once they were all happy. Truly happy. 


End file.
